Nobu Akimichi Calorie Control Training: Day Two
Calorie Control Training: Day Two -Nobu had been training the entire day yesterday, and had nothing to do today but continue his training since he was a bit new around the village and had yet been assigned a sensei yet. He started off by getting out of the home him and his father had taken up temporarily before he himself getting his own apartment, and allowing his father to do his own thing.He was so excited to be growing up and moving into a life that was so comfortable and seemed to be surrounded by good people. With all these thoughts he leapt himself into the Thunder God gate and transported himself with a tremendous clap before being hurled out the other side. Looking around, he didn’t see his father at first until turning completly to the side and seeing him sitting underneath a tree.- -Zacarius smiled over to his son as he had come on the path and back to the field outside the Yonshi Gate where they would be conducting all their training. It was ideal since it was so calm and peaceful. But also being open and available with space for whenever Nobu would learn the Multi-Size jutsu, along with the Human Boulder technique.- Go ahead and start training agian Nobu. It’s the exact same as yesterday, except this time, I want to see more progress in converting your calories. By the end of the day, I want your chakra pool to increase to the point where it’s visible like an aura. After that, you’re on your own to develop this further since we will be moving onto another jutsu. Now, go start. -Nobu nodded to his father and the thought of getting to learn another jutsu was exciting. Maybe if he could complete this training before the day’s end, they could go onto the next assignment. Going off so that he was in the middle of the field, he decided that when expending his chakra, he woul test some of his other appendages with the Partial Multi-Size technique. Raising his right leg up into the air to kick out, he forced a good portion of his chakra into this leg and it suddenly shot out to become almost ten feet long and expanded around 3x the normal size. Bringing his his heel down to the ground with some force to test out how powerful the attack could be, it would cause a small crater with dust and debre flying up into the air. Somewhat suprised by his own force, he shrugged his shoulder and left his leg there for a minute so that it would drain his chakra more before letting it retract, then doing each other limb.- -Zacarius quirked a brow as he witnessed his son start using the Partial expansion on more then just his arms and fists now. It was good to see that he was getting use to it, and it was becoming more of a second nature to use this tehnique, as it should be. There were no signs needed, it was all about redirection of the flow of chakra to different body parts. He was still doing very well though, better then himself in his own childhood really. Folding his arms over his chest and awaiting for Nobu to waste through his chakra, he wondered if his son would take on the same form of wings that he had aquired with the mastery of calorie control. But there also was a distinct possibility for him to also inherit that look that his mother had, which had even frightened him when he first saw it...- -After Nobu had spent a rather good portion of his chakra and had been flinging his expanded limbs around to practice being able to move them in a fighting style, he sighed softly and took a seat in the grass. He wanted to deplete what he could out of himself so that he would be able to sense an even greater difference when he let the calorie control go ahead and do it’s thing. He knew though that with this strategy, he was only going to be able to attempt this a few times before eventually his body would become weak and no longer able to do either. So he had to take his time with it, no matter how quickly he wanted to move onto the next lesson. Calming himself and moving into a deep meditative state, he started off by envisioning his calories as small color like baloons that dotted though his entire body. Focusing in closer to a section in his middle, he witnessed them exploding over and over again. With this he could feel the drainage of his physical power that then moved over into his chakra pool which was so low he wasn’t sure if he would be able to cast the partial expansion technique. Over and over he did the process, until he replenished what he could without drawing too much out of his being. He thought on the suject of how he was supposed to go through with getting his chakra pool to increase so much that an aura was to surround him. Opening his eyes, he looked over to his father and asked for a little help on how to do this.- Zacarius looked over to his son as he had been sitting there meditating fo a good time now. He nodded his head then with the asking for assistane and stood up to walk over to him. Thinking about how he himself had figured it out and did the manuever, he looked off into the distance.- Do you remember what it took in order for you to expand your arms and legs? The act of bursting your chakra all at once? Well, think of this being the same way. Instead of Chakra manipulation, this is more like Calorie manipulation. Imagine instead of bursting them a few at a time, going ahead and bursting a large amount at the same time. That’s the best I can explain it I’m afraid. This is something that you really must understand on your own. -Nobu thought about how he had manipulated his chakra in order to extend and expand his limbs, and his father had explained it rather well. He understood now perhaps how this would work, and sighed as he went ahead to deplete his chakra once more. Feeling even more drained then before, he closed his eyes and began his meditation once more. Except this time, he exploded all the calories in his torso all at once. He suddenly felt rush about him that he had never felt before. It felt amazing, like his body was completely rejuvenated then before. He felt powerful, like he could cast his expansion technique more times then he had used it in his life time. Somewhat fearful of this feeling, he opened his eyes and looked around himself to see that he was surrounded by a blue aura. Then looking to his father, he saw nothing but the big grin that plastered over his face, he could see how proud he was of him. But after maintaining this for only a minute at max, it fled his body and suddenly he felt heavy, and couldn’t keep himself awake. With that, he collapsed backwards and passed out.- -Zacarius quickly moved over to his child as he saw the consciousness fleeing from his being. He could see that he had pushed it too far for doing it the first time, but it was still quiet amazing that he was able to accomplish the aura with just the second try. Shaking his head and slipping his arms underneath his child, he decided that that was enough for one day and moved to take him home where he could rest, and let his old man cook him a grand meal for all his accomplishments. – Good job son, good job... You will be a fine shinobi one day, but remember... This power is not to conquor, but to protect the one’s you love... –He knew that he was talking to himself as he walked, but he had told his son this many times over and over. He did not want his child to be evil in any way, but rather stick to his convictions so that his feats would be spread over the world, and people would love him... Not hate or fear him.- -Nobu had slept through a good majority of the day, not waking until the sun was just dipping past the surface of the tree’s and casting vibrant orange color through the land. After he had woken up, he had convinced his father to allow him further training before it was time to settle down. He wanted to figure out how to contorl this technique better before moving onto the next subjet. He had tasted the power that the Calorie Control could give him, and now he made it his dedication to master this technique, rather then worry about anything else. He had done well through the late night training, and only when he began to feel a bit nausious and dizzy did his father finally pull him out with the promise of a good home cooked meal.- Category:Solo Training